Extraña relacion!
by issabela23
Summary: Izaya recuerda cuando estaba aprendiendo Parkour,un suceso hizo que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos al igual que a Shizuo Comenten


Esta es una historia que escribi recientemente. La verdad no sabia que hacer pero viendo como hacian Parkour se me ocurrio algo relacionado con ello,aunque no se esto se va por otra parte tambien...

Bueno da igual! Espero que disfruten!

La historia esta narrada como si fuera Izaya.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios.

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando yo aun estaba en secundaria,aprendi a hacer parkour. Era algo que desde siempre me gusto,era genial ver a personas controlar por completo sus cuerpos.

Pero era duro. No se cuantos huesos me rompi ni cuantas lesiones tuve.

Pero recuerdo un dia en concreto en el que gracias a el,tu y yo,nos acercamos. Aquel dia como siempre te hice cabrear y me perseguiste por todo el instituto. Sin saber como llegamos a la azotea.

-vamos Shizu-chan!-dije. No sabia como iba a acabar eso aquel dia pero estaba muy emocionado. Como siempre que estaba contigo.

Cuando entraste,pateaste la puerta y dejaste ver tu rubia cabellera. El viento te azoto,de verdad que hacia mucho. Sin embargo tu viniste a por mi.

No se porque pero quise probar mi equilibrio,habia estado trabajando en el poco pero algo tendria que haber aprendido. Entonces fue cuando salte la valla y me puse de pie en el filo del edificio,cuando me viste te sorprendiste seguramente pensarias:"esta loco!?" A que si?

Como siempre te estaba sonriendo ,estaba muy emocionado,pero algo salio mal.

Maldito viento! Pensaba pero poco a poco comprendi que fue mi estupidez.

Sin darme cuenta me precipite al vacio,no pude mas que poner mi sonrisa,habia sido muy estupido! Iba a morir!

Pero no fue asi. Algo me envolvio ,algo calido y fuerte. Fuiste tu Shizuo,tu echaste a correr y me atrapaste en el aire,sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazaste y me cubriste con tu cuerpo. Cuando caimos abri los ojos lentamente. Sorprendido vi como mucha gente se acumulaba alrededor nuestro,no entendia muy bien que habia ocurrido hasta que me separe. Te habias golpeado muy fuerte ,un humano probablemente hubiera muerto pero tu estabas insconciente nada mas. Yo aun no lo sabia. Lo unico que pude hacer fue asustarme.

No podia moverme ,estaba temblando,tu sangre estaba en mis manos,no podia gritar ni siquiera hablar.

-ne...Sh...shizu...chan-lentamente acerque mi mano a tu rostro. Habian pasado unos minutos cuando se escucho la ambulancia. Shinra te vio y se asusto tambien.

-Shizuo!-que hacia? Que podia hacer yo? Tu no respondias.

Te cogieron los enfermeros y te llevaron a un hospital ,en mi no se fijaron al parecer me habias cubierto bien.

Cuando me di cuenta me estaban ayudando a levantarme. Estaba de pie pero mis manos aun seguian temblando.

Idiota...me repetia una y otra vez.

No se que hice despues de eso. Al dia siguiente no fui al instituto ,ni al siguiente. Creo que al tercer dia volvi.

Algo dentro de mi reacciono al verte,tan solo te habias roto un brazo y te habias dado un golpe en la cabeza.

No pude entrar a clase,todos estaban alrededor tuyo ,al parecer aquella caida te acerco mas al resto.

Sali corriendo hasta la azotea y me puse a llorar,no se porque de verdad estaba muy feliz por ti pero algo dentro estaba triste al ver como sonreias al resto.

Cuando me di cuenta alguien se sento a mi lado,eras tu. Habias ido a por mi y ahora me abrazabas. Al parecer no supiste de mi y habias estado asustado. Aquel abrazo me hizo tranquilizar,era tan calido.

-pulga idiota!-con al parecer enojo me dijiste pero no era asi cuando me separe un poco y te vi estabas llorando-no vuelvas hacer eso!-me volviste a abrazar y ahí me quede,tu corazon estaba tranquilo,algo que me hizo dormir.

Al poco tiempo desperte. Tu ya no estabas pero si tu chaqueta. En ella habia una nota,era para mi.

"Esto no indica nada,tu y yo seguimos siendo enemigos...pero no vuelvas hacer que me preocupe pulga!"

Inevitablemente sonrei. Te preocupabas por mi.

Comence a correr hacia clase,era tarde,ya habian acabado. Te busque no te encontre. Queria decirte que yo tambien me preocupaba por ti pero no lo pude hacer. Al dia siguiente todo volveria a ser igual. Tu persiguiendome ,yo huyendo ,todos temiendonos.

Todo igual...o asi parecia porque ,la azotea ,el unico lugar donde nadie iba era nuestro punto de encuentro.

Nuestro lugar,donde todo lo que sentiamos salia a la luz.

Porque tu y yo si nos preocupamos por el otro...porque es una extraña relacion.

* * *

Y...se acabo!

Si bueno es extraño lo se pero bueno...

Dejen review si?

Se que no soy una buena escritora pero aun asi dejen comentarios que me alegra mucho.

Bueno,nos vemos Bye!


End file.
